Harry Potter and the Rise of Evil
by DarkAngel-95
Summary: Sirius had a child a few years back and goes to hogwarts and meets the famous Harry Potter and New evil has arisen. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The only thing I own is this computer and my ppl. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling. And The song belongs to Elvis – Love Me

Chapter 1

"Hey Dad!" Lynn yelled. "Have you've seen my wand any where? I seem to have misplaced it again!"

"Did you look in your robes?" Sirius replied. Lynn paused to look in her robes and low and behold they were there.

"I could have sworn they weren't there a minute ago." Lynn replied as she finished packing her trunk and went downstairs.

"Are you ready for your last year at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked. "Oh and there's a letter for you and Harry by the door."

"I'll go give it to him." Lynn replied. Lynn walked up three flights of stairs were all the bedrooms were, and stopped in front of Harry's. Lynn knocked on the door and was followed by footsteps.

"Who is it?" Harry asked, wondering who it could be.

"Harry it's me. There's a letter for you." Harry then opened the door almost half asleep.

"Come in," Harry motioned Lynn to come in. "You can sit down on my bed if you want. I'm almost ready."

"Thanks." They both sat down on the bed and opened their letters. Harry read his out first.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_You have been chosen to be this year's Head Boy. You will be sharing a room with the Head Girl. I give you the Best Congratulations to you for making Head Boy. Enclosed is your badge. Also you shall be this year's Quidditch Captain._

_-Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

"Wow, I made head Boy," Harry said in a surprised voice. "What does your letter say?" Lynn unfolded her letter and read to her self and looked up at Harry.

"I made Head Girl, can you believe it?" Lynn shot up along with Harry and hugged him. "Let's go tell the news to Sirius." Lynn started to walk towards the door, but something was holding her back.

"It can wait, I wanna talk to you.". Lynn turned around with a anxious look on her face.

"What is it?" Lynn wondered.

"What have you been up to lately? You haven't been talking to me or rather nobody. What's wrong? Is it me, have I've done something wrong? Are you seeing someone else?" Harry said.

"No, it's not you or anyone else. I just need some space right now. I'm worried that something terrible is going to happen and I'm the one who is to blame for it." Lynn said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been having dreams that the Dark Lord is back. But he's not the same, it's worse and this time…No one, no one survives." Lynn said trying to not give out to much information.

"But we killed Voldemort. He can't come back." Harry replied, sure of himself.

"I'm not talking about Voldemort. Or maybe I am. How do you know that he's really gone?" Lynn finished and walked out of Harry's room and shut the door, and went back to the kitchen. Harry looked at the clock on his bed side table and was surprised that there was an hour left till the train to Hogwarts would be leaving.

"Oh crap! We're going to be late." Harry said. He finished packing his trunk, grabbed Hedwig's cage, and ran down stairs, almost toppling over Kreacher, who was trying to sweep the crevasses between the floor boards. Everyone was waiting down in the kitchen so he left his belongings in the front hall with the others. He sat down right beside Lynn and across from Sirius. Harry's friend and watcher, Tonks, was asked by Sirius to accompany them to King's Cross Station. They all ate breakfast, with complements to Tonks who also was Sirius' new girlfriend. Tonks had totally changed, she was wearing skirts, her hair was in a ponytail with her bangs cut and sitting above her eyebrows, and she wore blouses instead of t-shirts. After they ate, Lynn and Harry went through their things and made sure they had everything that they needed for Hogwarts. Lynn snuck up to the attic to grab the parchment that she was working on and packed it in her school bag.

Since Sirius was acquitted he could go outside and do normal things so he had a mini-van to drive the kids to the station. They packed their things in the car and got inside of it and drove away. Harry was talking with Sirius and Tonks about some news in the Daily Prophet. Meanwhile Lynn was alone, talking to no one. She was just staring out of the window, watching the houses go by, and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Dream

A girl lay on the ground, in a cell. A man walks in and laughs evilly at the sight of the girl. The girl gets up and faces her capturer and concentrates on a torch behind him, suddenly the flame goes out and the girl runs around the cell trying to find a weak point for escape. But the man finds another light.

"Do you think that your friends can save you now? Now that your minutes away from your death. There's no point in trying to escape. So just be a good girl and I promise your life will end quickly." He than gave a piercing laugh. The girl started to sob quietly to herself and sat against a corner, her hands in her face.

End Dream

"Lynn. Lynn? LYNN!" Lynn suddenly awoke with Harry towering over her. "We're here."

"Oh." Lynn said, still sleepy. Everyone pilled out of the mini-van. They all went over to the station plat form. Harry and Tonks went in first, followed by Sirius and Lynn. The train was about to leave but Tonks flagged down the conductor and made him wait because they where about to leave the Head boy and girl on the platform. Lynn and Harry said goodbye to Sirius and then went on the train and headed to the Prefects and Heads' compartment.

"Bye, see you soon." Sirius yelled. Harry didn't know what to think of the words because Christmas was yet along ways away. On the train, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had a compartment of their own.

"Where are Harry and Lynn?" Ron asked.

"They made Head Boy and Girl. So they are in the Prefects and Head's compartment." Hermione said.

"I thought you were going to be Head Girl." Ginny added.

"That's what I thought." Hermione said, disappointed at the news. Meanwhile in the Prefects and Heads compartment. Colin Creevey was a Prefect for Gryffindor. Susan Bones for Hufflepuff, Amy June for Ravenclaw, and Sarah Parkinson, Pansy's younger sister, for Slytherin. Harry and Lynn where sitting together along with Colin and Susan; talking about the newest class, Spells for Everyday Life. It was essential for the seventh year students to learn about spells for everyday life to prepare them for the world. They wondered who was going to be the teacher for Spells for Everyday Life and the Defence Against the Dark Arts. That's when Harry and Lynn broke off into their own conversation.

"Harry, in the car I had a dream. That I was in a cell locked up. A man was watching me, He stood in the shadows, I couldn't see his face, but he had a horrific laugh. I think it could be a sign or something."

"Maybe it was just a dream." Harry replied.

"Maybe I don't know." Lynn turned away from Harry and stared out the window. In the distance she could see only the outline of Hogwarts, since it was foggy out.

"I think we should change into our robes now." Harry said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lynn replied. They all changed into their robes, and got ready to leave. The train started to slow down and came to a stop. All the students were piling out of the train to grab a carriage. Hagrid was at his usual place, instructing the first years to follow him down to the boats that were waiting for them to cross the lake. Harry and Lynn found the others and got into a carriage closest to them. Harry saw the Thestral and wondered.

"Lynn, can you see the thing that's pulling the carriages?" Harry asked.

"You mean the black horse things?" replied Lynn, unsure of what they're called.

"You can?" Ron replied.

"They're called Thestrals. They say, only people who have seen death can see them." Hermione said, being a know-it-all. The carriage stopped at the top of the hill. Harry, Hermione, Lynn, Ron and Ginny got out and headed through the double oak doors into the Entrance Hall. Everyone wanted to take in the last year they would be doing this. The crowd of students filled into the Great Hall for the start-of-term feast. The four house tables were filling up fast with students eager to dig into the feast. Everyone settled down and Dumbledore stood up giving the students a silencing look. The double doors opened and Professor McGonagall walked in followed by a bunch of first years terrified as to what is about to happen.

"Now is the time for the Sorting Hat's Song." McGonagall added. The room went dead silent, to hear the song.

After the Sorting Hat's song was finished, Professor McGonagall started to call out the first year's names. Everyone had clapped for their newcomers, when they were sorted into their house. Everyone started to talk again when they were disrupted by Dumbledore tapping his glass with his fork.

"Ahem, ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I have some terms that will be rather important. All students are not permitted in the Dark Forest, unless you want to suffer a most painful death. As you know, there is a new class this year, Spells for Everyday Life. There is a new teacher this year who I expect you will give utmost attention. Also we will be having a teacher returning this year to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore paused and motioned to the double doors at the back. The doors opened and two gentlemen walked in. One man was wearing all black, and had scruffy jet black hair. The other man was wearing a grey overcoat, an untidy shirt and greenish colour trousers. "Please welcome Professor Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black." There was only clapping from the teacher's table and a few students who weren't paying attention. Lynn, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and across the room was Draco who were all stunned at who has come to Hogwarts. Harry now realized what Sirius had meant by see you soon. "Since Mr. Black was cleared of all charges, I have asked him to teach Spells for Everyday Life. Also Professor Lupin insisted on teaching again," Harry was excited that Lupin was back teaching, but Sirius? With his own daughter at school, no one knew how things would turn out in the end. Lynn was looking at her father, now sitting at their end of the teacher's table. Sirius looked at her and Harry and gave a little wink. Lynn put her head in her hands in embarrassment. Then Dumbledore silenced the Hall with another clank of his glass. "May the feast begin." Dumbledore said while waving his hands and suddenly food sprouted out of everywhere. All the house ghosts joined their tables as the feast began.

After everyone was done and they were satisfied, Dumbledore instructed the Head Boy and Girl to come to the teacher's table along with the Prefects. The Prefects lead their houses to their common rooms and the different dormitories. Harry and Lynn were left in the Great Hall with all the teachers. Lynn went over to her father and hugged him goodbye, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dumbledore got out of his seat and went around the table to where Harry was standing. Lynn left Sirius to join Harry and Dumbledore.

"If you will follow me I will show you to your rooms," Dumbledore lead them out of the Great Hall and up to the third floor and along a deserted corridor. He stopped in the middle of the corridor were there was a painting and turned to say the password. "Pop Flocks," They walked into a circular room with three doors. "On the left will be your room, Lynn. In the middle is the bathroom, and on the right is your room Harry. I think they will exceed your expectations. Your things have been brought up. Please make yourselves comfortable." Dumbledore turned around and walked out the door.

"Well isn't this nice." Lynn said while opening her door and seeing a queen-sized four poster bed with red and gold colours as the bedding. She looked to see what else was in the room, there was a nice wooden desk and a rather large bookcase with every kind of book cover there was. All the books that she needed for school and that she has used where a placed neatly in alphabetical order. Harry followed close behind her and closed the door. Lynn turned and looked into Harry's eyes, hypnotized by them, they drew closer and closer until their lips were an inch away. They were almost kissing, then there was a knock at the door. Lynn released from Harry's grip and crossed the common room to the door. Lynn opened the door to find Sirius leaning against the door way.

"Hi dad," Lynn said in a ignorant way. "Come in, and sit down." At this time Harry was out of Lynn's bedroom and standing by a chair.

"So? You're not very happy to see me." Sirius said looking at their glum faces.

"Oh no, that's not the problem. You see now that you're here it changes everything." Said Harry.

"What do you mean by that? I thought you would be happy?"

"Oh, we are, I assure you. It's just that the rest of the students may mock us for having you as a godparent and a dad." Harry said while looking at Sirius sympathetically.

"Oh, okay I understand," replied Sirius. "Well just to let you know that Dumbledore asked me to teach so that I can be closer to both of you," Just then Harry and Lynn had a look of shame for the way they were behaving. "Now Harry. Can you join me out in the hall?" Harry had followed Sirius out into the hall as he had asked. "You will take care of Lynn won't you? If anything happens to her I don't know what I would do. Watch over her." Sirius gave Harry a hug, turned and walked to the stair cases and went up to his office. Harry turned and said the password to get back in. Lynn was cuddled on a couch in front of the roaring fire reading a book. Harry went into his room and brought out his firebolt and put it in a cupboard labeling "brooms".

"Where's your broom?" Asked Harry

"Oh crap! I think I forgot it at home." Lynn sat bolt upright, dropping the book on the floor. She ran into her room and came out a few minutes later.

"Did you find it?"

"No." Lynn said with a disappointed look.

"The tryouts are on Friday. How are you going to get back on the team?"

"Maybe I can get on cuz a certain someone is Capitan. Or order a better one than the Nimbus 2002. Yeah I'll go ask Sirius." With that Lynn jolted out of the room and ran to the fifth floor were Sirius' office was. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said of a very cheery man, whom was her father. Lynn walked in seeing a smile on her father's face. "Hello Lynn. Is anything wrong?"

"Wrong? I wouldn't say wrong. It's just that I forgot my broomstick at home."

"Well that won't do you any good. Will it?" Sirius said

"See, I was wondering anyway if I could get a new broom?" Lynn said, wishing for her father to say yes.

"Well," Sirius was pondering for a long time about this question. "I suppose you can." He paused as he left a trail of thought.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lynn ran to her father and gave him a great big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She was so happy she didn't notice that someone had walked in. She heard the man cough on purpose to announce that he was in the room. Lynn turned to see that Snape had actually come up to the fifth floor to speak to a teacher instead of in the staff room.

"Yes Severus? May I help you?" Sirius said in a very professional manner.

"Oh nothing, I'll comeback. I don't want to disturb your little family reunion." Snape said coldly. He turned around and went out the door, peering in as he turned and gave a deadly stare.

"What's his problem?" Sirius said. Then both of them started to giggle.

"So what kind of broom can I get?" Lynn asked. Sirius opened one of his drawers and pulled out a magazine called "Which Broomstick", it had lots of different broomsticks on the cover.

"Well, look through this and pick one out." Sirius replied.

"You mean I can have anyone I want?" Sirius replied with a grin on his face.

"Thanks dad." Lynn took the magazine and left her father to do some paper work. She went back down to the third floor and went down the now not so deserted hall way. Lynn looked up to see who was walking down the hallway. A boy with white blonde hair and cold grey eyes was stalking through the ill-light hallway. Lynn was hoping that he would pass her and not noticing her at all, but she was wrong.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. The famous scar head's girlfriend." The white haired boy said.

"What do you want Draco" Lynn was calmly. She was nearly feet away from her common room.

"I'm I bothering you?" Draco replied with a grin on his face.

"Why don't you go back to your own turf? I know there is no point for you being here."

"Now, we wouldn't want little miss to get in trouble now would we?" Draco replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Shut up or I swear I'll…" Lynn said.

"What? You'll put a hex on me? Don't make me laugh."

"I'll scream."

"Oh. You don't want to be doing that now, would you?" Draco pulled out his wand and uttered a silencing charm. Then Draco grabbed her arm and started to run. Lynn protested with all her might. The hallway was very dark and the only light Lynn could see is the moon shining through the open windows. The candles must have blown out or something. It was very cold and damp and very quiet, Lynn could hear Draco's breathing and someone else's in the distant hallway. He pulled her into a niche near by. She could feel a pair of cold, angry eyes, staring at her from in the darkness across the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sirius had gotten out of is seat and wanted to go see if Lynn had decided on a broom yet so he thought 'I might as well go check on Harry'. Sirius went down to the third floor and walked down the deserted hallway and knocked on the painting of Sir Cadogan which was portrait hole of the Head's. Sir Cadogan wanted to challenge him to a fight. But Harry had opened the portrait in time.

"Oh hi, Sirius," Harry said. "Do you need anything?"

"Is Lynn there?" Sirius asked peering around Harry to see inside if she was nearby.

"Um…Sorry she's not."

"She's supposed to be here. She just left my office with a broomstick magazine." Sirius looked down the hall were he had came from then turned to look the other way. Sirius saw a magazine and immediately recognized it as the one he gave her. Sirius ran over and picked it up.

"Harry? Where's the Marauder's Map?" Just then Harry bolted to his room and dug through his trunk. He found it lying on the bottom. He grabbed it and almost forgetting his wand on the table in front of the couch, then busted out of the portrait hole. Sirius was already panicking, and was annoyed that Harry took so long.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry murmured, as he lightly touched the blank parchment. At once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from where Harry had touched it with his wand.

"She's on this floor in a niche, with Draco and somebody else." Harry said in a worried tone. They both darted to the corridor in which the niche was located.

"What do you want?" Lynn tried to say but was muffled by the silencing charm.

"What was that?" Said the voice from beyond the darkness, and then gave off an evil laugh. "Oh, don't worry, where not here to hurt you were here to punish your father." The man stepped slowly out of the darkness. His face was covered with a black cloak similar to the one of a Death Eaters. Harry ran the rest of the way, Sirius at his heels.

Draco threw Lynn to the floor and Lynn started crying, her sobs silent. Footsteps were heard in the hall way.

"Draco! Take care of the girl!" The man in the shadows yelled. He then went to the opposite window and jumped out. Draco went over to Lynn and kneeled down beside her and uttered the reverse spell to undo the silencing charm.

"You will not tell anyone of this, or I swear you'll be sorry." Draco whispered in her ear, and then took off down the other hallway. Moments later, Harry skidded to a stop and ran to Lynn's side.

"Are you okay? What happened to you?" Sirius arrived moments later.

"Where's Draco? Did he do anything?"

"He didn't do anything. He just wanted to talk to me." Lynn said, but she pondered the real purpose. Other footsteps were hustling down the corridor.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked. Dumbledore, Lupin and other teachers were also there.

"Nothing is going on, Professor." Lynn replied.

"Draco." Harry said.

"He just wanted to talk to me, alone. He didn't threaten me or anything."

"Isn't the hallway alone enough?" Sirius replied.

"Well I suppose, I don't know okay?"

"Well then Lynn, Harry and Sirius will you accompany me to my office?" They arrived at Dumbledore's office. They stepped over the threshold and into the main room. Dumbledore conjured up another chair since he originally had two. He gestured for everyone to have a seat.

"Professor, I looked at my Marauders map and said there was a third person there. But the name was not labeled. I don't understand."

"Now Lynn, did you see their face?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, they were dressed in Death Eater's Clothes."

"What exactly happened Lynn?" Sirius added.

"Nothing happened. But I wanna say but I can't. He said he would do something."

"It will all come in due time. Sirius, could you please escort Harry back to their dormitory. I would like to have a few words with Lynn." Sirius nodded and went with Harry down through the school to the Head's Room.

"Something is definitely going down here. But do you think that the Dark Lord could actually be gone? He might be still alive and gathering followers still and attack when we least expect it. What will happen if he does come back and we're not ready? What if-" Dumbledore cut off Lynn.  
"Shh. Calm down Lynn. If you can remember the magic that protects these grounds are still in place. And if he does attack, we'll be ready," Dumbledore gave Lynn a reassuring smile. "Now back to the matter at hand. You do not need to tell me what happened. Your secret is safe with me."  
"Well I don't know if what he threatened me with he will actually do. I'm afraid what he is capable of doing."

"Would you feel better if someone was at your side out of class?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. It is getting late and you should be off to bed."

"Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight Lynn," Lynn got up from her chair and started for the door. "Professor, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Draco is up to something?"

"It is possible. With his parents gone, there's no telling what could happen." Lynn gave a nod and continued on her way.

The next morning was Saturday. It was raining and they could hear thunder in the distance. Harry woke up and went into the common room. Lynn was already awake, but something was wrong. Harry went over to the corner where Lynn was sitting.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. But Lynn didn't answer. "Lynn you can tell me. What's wrong?" But Lynn still didn't answer. "Is it me?" Lynn nodded no. "Please talk to me." Harry gave up trying to get through to Lynn. Harry sat down beside her and closed his arms around her. Lynn broke out in tears.

"I can't sleep. And when I did I dreamt about horrible things happening. I don't think it's over Harry? What if he never died? I don't know what I would do if any of our friends die or my dad, or anyone good," Lynn started to cry even more now that her feelings were out. Harry cuddled her until she stopped crying. Lynn looked up at Harry, smiling. "I'm so stupid! I cry over something little as this." Lynn said fallowed by a silent laugh.

"It's not stupid when it comes to your feelings," Harry replied. Lynn was again on the verge of tears, at the encouraging words that Harry just said. Lynn got up and sat on the couch, putting her shoes on. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get out."

"I'll come with you." Harry replied.

"Okay," Lynn wiped her eyes and continued on her way out the door, Harry right behind her. They walked hand in hand down the hall. "I wanna say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I'm an awful person."

"You're not awful. You just have a hard time expressing your feelings. And it's okay to dump them on me. I'm your friend and boyfriend. You should feel okay coming to me and telling me what's wrong." Harry smiled down at Lynn.

"Hey Harry. Have you heard of a song called Love Me? 'Treat Me Like Fool. Treat Me And Cruel. But Love Me. Take My Faithful Heart And Tare It all apart. But love me. If You Ever go. Darling I'll Be Oh So Lonely. I'll Be Sad And Blue Just Crying Over You.' it's sung by Elvis. I don't expect you to know. But it's a nice song."

"You never told me you sing?"

"Well you never asked," Lynn smiled for the first time in a long while. "Now let's go to lunch, I'm getting hungry." Harry let out a laugh and they were on their way to the Great Hall.

Harry and Lynn met up with Ginny, Hermione, and Ron in the Great Hall for lunch. They all walked over to Gryffindor table and sat down. Harry looked up to see Sirius looking depressed, because of Lynn being in danger. Lynn left the group to go back to her room to be alone and to possibly work on her spell. She said the password and went to her room, shut the door and locked it. She starred into the back of the door before going over to her bed and sitting down. She bent down and carefully removed a floor board and extracted a couple pieces of parchment. Lynn got up and went over to her desk and started to re-read what she had written down before. Lynn corrected the few mistakes that she found. She then realized that her spell was ready to be tested. But then, the first bell rang. Lynn packed up and went to the door, and unlocked it. She peered across the room, to find a blonde boy was sitting on the couch.

"What do you want Draco?" Lynn asked politely.

"You told them didn't you?" Draco questioned.

"NO! I did not!" Lynn replied, anger creeping up in her voice.

"You know?"

"Know what?" Lynn said, annoyed.

"I've had my eye on you ever since you came here, this summer." Draco said. Lynn started to walk for the door, but Draco got up to block Lynn.

"How lovely, now move!" Lynn said in a stern voice. "How did you even get in?"

"Professor Snape," He replied. "Did you know I can have what ever I want?"

"Really?"

"Yes. Even you." Draco lifted his hand and stroked Lynn's silky hair.

"Get your stinky pure-blood hand off me!" But he didn't stop.

"Patrificus Totalus!" Lynn yelled and Draco fell flat on the floor with a loud thud.

"Really? You did bring this upon your self." Lynn said, followed by a muffled laugh. She picked up his limp body and dragged it outside and went to her class that was on the fifth floor. It was the new class, Spells For Everyday Life. When Lynn arrived Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville were all waiting outside the door.

"There you are. We've been looking all over for you." Ron explained.

"I went to my room to check on things, when I got a certain visitor!"

"Whom?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy!" Lynn replied.

"What? He was in our common room?" Harry bellowed.

"Yeah. That was my reaction," Lynn replied. "He got the password from Snape."

"That bastard-" Neville was interrupted by the door opening and Sirius was standing in the doorway, motioning for them to go in. The group sat in the back, leaving a free seat beside Lynn.

"So what else happened?" Ron asked.

"He started to touch my hair. It was really weird."

"What else? Did he do anything?" Harry questioned.

"He said something very uncomfortable so…I…"

"You did what?" Neville said really egger to hear what Lynn did.

"I stunned him." She replied.

"Wow!" Hermione said.

"You should be proud." Ron said while patting Lynn on the back. Lynn looked into Harry's eyes as a sign of hope. Sirius sat down at his desk, and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Spells for Everyday Life. In this class you will be learning spells to get you through life. For example, how to enchant your dishes to wash themselves…" Sirius had gone on with his lecture.

"Mum does that." Ron whispered to Lynn. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Neville asked. Sirius got out of his chair and walked to the door, and opened it. In walked Draco Malfoy with a big huge grin on his face, as usual. He shoved a piece of parchment into Sirius' hand and followed him to his desk. Sirius once again cleared his throat to begin talking again.

"Class we have another student, His name is Draco Malfoy-"

"What could possibly happen now?" Lynn said under her breath. Draco was motioning a knife to her throat. Lynn gulped in horror.

"Draco you can sit in the back there beside Lynn." Lynn was about to faint at the news she just heard.

"Dad please. Don't put him near me." Lynn yelled. But Sirius just ignored her and went on with the lesson. Lynn was getting very annoyed at Draco starring at her for the whole duration of the class.

"What are you looking at?" Lynn yelled at Draco.

"Where I'll be cutting your throat." Draco replied slyly. Lynn couldn't stand it anymore so she stood up and left the room in a rush. Lynn darted to Dumbledore's office, but there was a problem. She didn't know the password. At this time Lynn was so angry she started to kick and punch everything in site. After awhile somebody finally heard her outburst of anger. She could hear foot steps approaching. It was Professor Snape.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Snape demanded.

"I need to talk with the Headmaster." She replied calmly.

"Just so happens, I'm heading that way. I'll take you to him." Snape offered.

"Thank you Professor." Lynn replied. The first time in her life Snape and Lynn were getting along. Professor Snape led Lynn up to Dumbledore's office and waited for her turn to speak with him. After what seemed like an eternity. Snape opened the door to the Headmaster's office. Lynn went in his office and stood in the doorway.

"I understand that you wish to speak with me?" The Headmaster questioned.

"Yes." Lynn replied.

"Well don't just stand there, Come and sit down." Dumbledore had a warm greeting smile on his face. Snape had returned to the seat he occupied earlier. "Well what is it that you wish to tell me?"

"It's Draco, sir. This whole thing has gone too far. He threatened-" Lynn was cut off by Snape.

"Yes it has gone to far Headmaster. She has stunned Malfoy outside of their common room."

"Well that's because you gave him the password to get in. Do you have any idea what he tried to do to me?" A single tear fell down Lynn's cheek. She knew that Professor Snape was trying to get her expelled. But a knock on the door had interrupted their heated argument. Dumbledore calmly said, "Come in." It was Argus Filch.

"Professor I'll comeback later." Lynn said politely.

"I'll take you back to class." Snape said.

"I think I can handle myself."  
"But Malfoy could be in lurking in the corridor. Surely you don't want him bothering you again."

"Lynn I think you should go with Professor Snape."

"Okay." They walked out of his office and started back to class. They were in a deserted dark hallway on the sixth floor when Snape stopped Lynn. "What now?" Snape grabbed Lynn's shoulders and pushed her against the wall, causing excruciating pain in the back of her head.

"I suggest you stop getting in the way of things. Or you'll be sorry," Lynn saw something black on his inner forearm. She couldn't make out what exactly what it was but blood had trickled down the back of the wall. Lynn's eyes were swelling up with tears. "Speak of this to no one and I will know if you had told anyone. If you do I will personally see to it that your dad dies at my hand."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me…But I have to get you to class. Wouldn't want Dumbledore thinking I was up to something," he grabbed Lynn by her neck and walked her back to class. They stopped just before the door which was open. "Why are you holding your head like that? Let me see your hand." Lynn stretched out her hand to Snape to find out it was covered in blood.

"What did you do to me?" Lynn cursed her eyes at Snape.

"Let that be a warning. Turn around." Lynn obliged and turned to face the wall. Snape pointed his wand and muttered a spell that cleaned up the blood on the back of her head and robes. He then directed her into class. Snape then turned and went back to hide in his office.

Lynn sat back down at her desk looking very displeased. Harry was going to say something but then the bell rang and students started to file out into the corridors of the school. Her double afternoon of Spells for Everyday Life was over. She went back to her room to find a package standing against the couch. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, and Neville had followed them in.

"So why did you leave in the middle of class?" Neville asked.

"I didn't feel comfortable around that asshole Draco. He said he was going to cut my throat, so I went and tried to tell on him but I was interrupted by his Snape and then Filch came in so I left," Lynn said not so concerned anymore. "So I'm going to tell Dumbledore later tonight." Lynn finished.

"He did WHAT?" Harry yelled.

"He said he was going to cut her throat." Neville said thinking he was smart.

"I know that Neville." Harry replied. "Do you know why?"

"I think he knows that I told you about before, Harry. There must be some kind of surveillance all over the school or something." Lynn strayed off into thought and time. Harry had to almost strangle Lynn to get her to come back to earth.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Would you be okay if someone threatened to kill you? No! I didn't think so! But that's the least of our worries." Lynn said. She then walked to her room and slammed the door, making everybody jump. She thought to herself for a little while until everyone left for dinner. She didn't feel that hungry so she decided to go tell Dumbledore what happened. Lynn took her time getting there; she looked at every individual picture in the staircases. After she was content once again she finally went to Dumbledore's office, asking the gargoyle for permission from Dumbledore. It was weird the gargoyle was also a communication between it and Dumbledore. The gargoyle started to move revealing the staircase to his office.

"Welcome back Lynn. Please have a seat. You'll need it."

"What do you mean, I'll need it?"

"It's time that I told you something you should have known a long time ago-"


End file.
